1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to motor vehicle accessories, specifically to a vehicle accessory used for identifying a selected vehicle.
2. Prior Art
It is common practice for motorists to park their vehicles in large parking facilities. Motorists do this many times at shopping malls, entertainment event facilities, airports, and on city streets. It is important that motorists remember the location of their vehicles. However, they are often preoccupied with remembering information relating to the tasks at hand, so they do not pay attention to where their vehicles are parked. As a result, they have trouble finding their vehicles again.